A Trainers Gift
by Purple Espeon
Summary: Dis is a Kawaii ~* espeon *~ series Im starting about a girl with a popstar voice and her pokemon (guess who!) Well now that Chapter 2 is uploaded it has a plot!! Please r&r! You might like it and if ya do review cuz the more reviews the faster da story
1. Prologue

epilogue

I own pokemon. Blue, gold, silver, red, crystal, yellow, both stadiums, pokemon snap, tons of figures (including a pichu, umbreon and espeon ordered over the internet from Japan) pretty much you name it I got it.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Trainers Gift ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ _

**__**_It started far away in a secret clearing so perfect it was almost magical. Tall fruit bearing trees whose leaves whispered in the wind surrounded it protecting it and hiding it from view. A bubbling stream of crystal clear water ran though it. Flowers sprung up out of long velvety grass and the occasional butterfly glided about. _

__The days were always sunny and the nights so clear the moonlight illuminated everything so it was almost day. Everyday the sky was cloud free and every night it was full of twinkling stars. It seemed one could be so happy in this clearing. Perhaps too happy...

_ _

_ _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ _

__Kaori didn't know her parents.She didn't know what they'd looked like. She didn't know how they'd sounded or what they'd like to do. Worst of all she didn't know how they'd died.

_Kaori knew one thing though. She could sing. Singing lifted her up away from all those things she didn't know. She felt like she was dancing on the clouds whenever a familiar melody came out of her mouth. She loved to sing. And her voice was no less then great. She knew this of course, but was so humble, you wouldn't know she did._

__The browned eyed girl with dark tan skin and light golden brown hair lived in Goldenrod. It was the only town with a two schools and an orphanage too. Gwerty Middle School -one of the two- was fortunately one of the best in the world. She was lucky to have gotten in too. For it was also one of the most expensive in the world and her parents had left her nothing. After hearing her sing at the wedding of Mrs. Hazel -the woman who ran the orphanage- the headmaster had wanted her in his school. When he had heard about her financial troubles he had shrugged them off without batting an eye. He said he would take care of everything as long as she participated in the music programs and joined the choir.

_Kaori was overjoyed to hear this of course and had been in the school for two years. It was almost the end of seventh grade. She couldn't believe it._She was so lucky....

Hehe heh! Are you exited? Are you intrigued?!?! Do you want more!! The more reviews the faster this story goes...=^.^=


	2. The Girl Who Could Sing

kaori

Ancient Chinese Disclaimer: I no own you no sue!

"Kaori....Kaori...hey!" A voice interrupted the girl's thoughts

"Y-yes Mrs. Blaire?" She stammered. Her music teacher laughed

"You were off in dream world again!" Kaori grinned sheepishly

"Yup! Guess I was...." Mrs. Blaire had curly brown hair down to her shoulders and glasses. She was hardly slender but not fat. Kaori thought Mrs. Blaire was the greatest teacher on the planet. She was so nice to her. And she learned so much from her. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be here and have you for my teacher!" Mrs. Blaire blushed a little

"I. Oh! OK I'm not mad at you. Just right now try to keep your head out of the clouds. You do have a solo in the concert," She tried to look stern but as usual it didn't work.

"I know I know. I hope I'll do good," She looked at the ground

"I know you will. You're better than any student I've ever had. Don't tell anyone I said that!" Her teacher added with a smile. Kaori smiled back.

"I wont" One thing she loved about this class was she was the only student. Usually Mrs. Blaire didn't teach fourth period but she had made an exception for Kaori. She thought the other two choir classes in 7th and 2nd period.

"Lets run through it again now" So Kaori and Mrs. Blaire worked on her solo for the rest of the class. Then the bell rang and they said their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye!" Kaori called and rushed out the door. Mrs. Blaire watched her smiling

"Remarkable child" She said to herself and then readied herself for her next class. 

Kaori walked down the hall with a smile on her face. She knew today was gonna go ok. Her next classes were History, L.A, and Science -science being worst because of her awful teacher Mr. Steinback- 

"Three more classes... four more hours" She mused to herself

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"-And I got the solo too!" Kaori was telling her family at the orphanage about her day over dinner.

"Wow!" Said a boy next to her named Bryan. 

"That's Marvelous!" Cried Mrs. Hazel. Mrs. Hazel was not one of the mean ladies who run trashy orphanages, you can find in books. She was -apart from Mrs. Blaire, Kaori decided- the nicest person you could hope for to take care of you. Kaori smiled happily

"So you sing a whole song by yourself?" Asked her friend Anne

"Well kind of... Everyone else backs me up and I sing a soprano solo -I'm a soprano of course- which means I sing something different from anyone else!"

"Whoa!"

"Yup!" Kaori laughed and he gaze fell on the clock "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!" Last week she had scrounged up just enough money to see the Kimono Girls perform. "If I don't go now I'll miss the show!"

"It's a long way to Ecruteak" Agreed Mrs. Hazel

"'Specially if ya gotta walk! Bye everyone!" Kaori raced out the door. She wouldn't have time to take the main road so she ran straight into the forest, -she knew it as well as the back of her hand- and onto a path. She took up a brisk walk keeping an eye out for night pokemon. She sighed. She was never able to take up pokemon but she had wanted to when she was ten. All of the children in the orphanage wished they had pokemon. There was not a single one who did. Kaori's thoughts were interrupted -as they often were- by a strange sound.

"Huh?" She looked at the ground and gasped

"eon? yaawwn?" The smallest espeon she had ever seen looked up at her. His dark violet eyes were delicately framed in long lavender strands of silky fur. The moon shone on the little pokemon and lit it up like tarnished purple metal.

"Espy? yaawwwn?" It held up a paw timidly and she saw that he was hurt. 

"Oh are you ok?" She gently reached down and took the small paw in her hand to look at it. The little pokemon yelped and teleported a few feet away.

"Uh.. I'm sorry!" Kaori said. Espeon swished his tails around angrily. 

"Esssssss..." He hisses

"I was just trying to help...."

"Peon!" The pokemon was gone. 

"Wait...?!" She looked around but it had teleported away out of sight. Kaori sighed. It was hopeless. As well as she knew the forest; she'd never find him. All Espeon had trainers. That one would find his and they could heal him. Anyways she had to get going or she would miss the performance. She reluctantly kept walking, Her thoughts drifting off to the evening show. Suddenly there was a high-pitched yelp from somewhere in the forest. Thoughts of the Kimono Girls fell out of her head and were replaced with ones of the espeon. She dashed into the woods at a dead run and found the little pokemon. He was even more beat up and a huge noctowl was stalking around him. Kaori gasped.

"S-STOP IT!" She yelled at the noctowl and threw a rock at it. It hissed and clacked its beak. Flapping its wings it started moving in on her. "GO AWAY!" Kaori threw another rock and the bird growled lowly. Without thinking she sped around the bird and to the espeon who was lying on the ground immobilized by the noctowl's sharp beak. She grabbed up the pokemon who squeaked faintly and ran as fast as she could in the direction of Ecruteak.

She could see the town. It wasn't far away but the huge noctowl was flying behind them angrily and was gaining fast. Kaori knew she had to fear for her own life as well as the pokemon's now. The noctowl was so big....

"HELP!" She screamed as she ran out of the forest still pursued by the noctowl "HELP! I NEED HELP! SOME ONE PLEASE! HHEEELLLPPP!!!" She gasped for air and ran straight to the pokecenter without looking back. She thought she heard the sounds of battle. Hopefully someone had stopped the noctowl. She burst through the door of the pokecenter

"Espeon...need...help....now!" She collapsed on the floor breathing hard. Two chanceys ran over and grabbed the espeon and Nurse Joy after them to see if Kaori was ok. 

"Are you alright?" She asked helping Kaori to her feet

"I'll be fine," She said shaking slightly. "Will he be?"

"I'm not sure... how could you let him get like that? He was near death!"

"I'm not his trainer. I found him in the woods"

"Oh?" Asked Nurse Joy curiously. Just then a chancey ran out and started barking at her.

"Chan cey chancey chan chan chhhaann!!!" It grabbed its face and spun around in confusion.

"What do you mean it's to young?" She turned to Kaori "It says something's wrong with the espeon. It's too young. It's at level 4. All eggs are born at level 5 and eevees aren't wild,"

"Yeah I know," She said confused. Though she didn't have any pokemon of her own, her knowledge was almost as much about them as a Pokemon Tech student from her studies at Gwerty.

"Hmm. Follow me please" Kaori did. Nurse Joy led her into the room where espeon was. It perked up its head and looked at her happily

"Hello!" The little pokemon grinned his jewel glittering with energy. Kaori fell back in surprise

"You can t-talk?"

"Essy?"

"Only a few words right now but it does seem quite smart. I bet it will know how to talk soon" Espeon sprung of the table towards Kaori and fell to the floor with a thump

"What the... are you ok?" The pokemon flattened his long ears and winced

"Esspeeonn.." He slowly got up and looked at Kaori again

"Hello!" he said happily lightly waving his tails.

"Uh hi.." She carefully picked him up and stroked him with a small smile "He is so cute" She laughed. He sniffed her hair and stuck his tiny face in hers

"Hello!" He grinned so big it forced his tiny eyes closed.

Hi there!" Kaori laughed and kissed his nose.

"Well," Said Nurse Joy smiling "We'll have to keep him here for a couple of days, give me your name and phone number. In two days we will take him to see professor oak about his age and after that he's all yours!"

"M-mine?!" Kaori stammered and almost dropped him. Espeon looked up at her and cocked his small head to one side.

"Mine!" He said happily "Mine! Mine! Mine!" He leapt onto the table. "Hello!" He said to a chansey

"Chancey chan?" The chancey asked

"Mine!" 

"You mean I'll get to keep him?!?" Asked Kaori turning her attention back to Nurse Joy

"Of course!" Nurse joy smiled at her

"Now please give me your name and number and then you better get to your show" She said eyeing Kaori's ticket "I think its already started but you can still get in!" Kaori scribbled down her name and phone number. Then she said goodbye to Espeon and went out the door practically skipping with joy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She could barely concentrate on the Kimono Girls's performance. She always watched the one girls espeon. 

"Espeon..." She whispered to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she got back from the show she went straight to Mrs. Hazels room. Mrs. Hazel was reading.

"Hello? Oh Kaori! How was the performance? Did something happen? You look a little-"

"Mrs. Hazel!" Kaori cried, "I got an Espeon!"

hee hee! I think its doing not bad so far what about you? Ooohh! I love espeon!!! *grabs a random espeon and hugglez it* Yes you are soooooo cccutte! *throuws epseon back where it belongs* Ok peeps. If U want more.....Please review!!! if you hated it.....please review! AND if you are thinking of not reviewing......PLEASE REVIEW! What else is there? If you are anyone who exceeds these groups...Please review! Thanks! Hope u like it so far!

~Dreamchaser

"DC ta you!"


	3. Meeting Oak

kaori2

Disclaimer: what's the point of this? You know I don't own pokemon don't you? o.O;;

Kaori's voice drifted out over the crowd. She sang higher, then lower, harmonizing with herself. At first she had been nervous but after the music had started up she'd felt much better. Now it was the end of the song and she accented the last high notes, holding the last one until the music stopped. 

The audience went wild. Kaori blushed slightly as someone yelled "KAORI!!" as loud as they could. Then her heart skipped a beat. The voice had sounded like...

"Espeon!" She cried as she scooped him up into a hug. After being congratulated by many people she was finally allowed to go and see him. He was at the back of the auditorium with Nurse Joy. "I missed you!"

"Missed you!" The little pokemon echoed, grinning and folding his large ears back. Kaori grinned back.

"You learning to talk?"

"Yup!" He said and poked her with a small paw "Hello!" She giggled. So did Nurse Joy.

"Well Kaori," Nurse Joy had let them enjoy their little reunion but now was talking business "If you'll please come with me we need to go to Professor Oak"

"Professor Oak? Why not Elm?"

"Because this is very important. I'll explain when we get there..." She said paling ever so slightly and biting her lip

"Well, ok!"

"OK!" Cried Espeon.

Nurse Joy drove them to Mr. Pokemon's house in her ambulance. Kaori had checked with Mrs.. Hazel and it was OK to be away from the orphanage for one night because school was now out. It was about a four-hour ride and Kaori spent most of the time teaching Espeon new words. They arrived sometime around midnight. 

"Well sleep tonight and talk in the morning," Nurse Joy told her as they went in the door. 

"Greetings!" A very crinkled man stuck his head around the corner "I'll be right with you!" There was a cry of a pokemon and the sound of boxes being knocked over. He finally came over to them

"Salutations! I'm Professor Oak!" He said grabbing Kaori's hand and shaking it.

"Salutations!" Espeon said happily

"Extraordinary," Professor Oak said and got down on his knees examining the pokemon

"Extraordinary," Espeon marveled and mimicked Oak, studying him with one large violet eye. Everyone laughed

"This pokemon is a very exiting find! I must run a few tests on him!"

"Tomorrow Oak. Kaori and Espeon need their rest."

"Yes, of course" Oak sighed disappointed and showed Kaori to her room. 

After changing into her nightgown and brushing her hair, teeth and Espeon she got in to bed. Espeon leapt nimbly onto the foot of her bed

"Goodnight!" He said lying down and curling his tails up to his small black nose

"Goodnight!" Kaori laughed. Just before turning off the light she looked up at a scroll on the wall "Every day its cake and tea, just my pokemon and me" She read and looked weirdly at it "Strange" She mused before turning off the light

"Every day its cake and tea. Just my pokemon and me" Espeon said tiredly, and they both drifted off to sleep.

When Kaori woke up Espeon was gone.

"No surprise" She told herself yawning "Oaks probably just testing him" She took a shower, changed into her clothes -black baggy pants and a tight red top- and walked into the kitchen. Nurse Joy greeted her

"Good morning!" She said

"Hiya!" Kaori smiled back. Suddenly there was an angry cry and a scuffling sound. Espeon magically appeared on her head

"Good morning!" He squealed. Kaori grinned hugely

"Mornin' Sunshine!" She said. A slightly annoyed Oak walked into the room

"Had to teleport just when I was at the most crucial point..." He sighed,"Well he is quite attached to you," He added with a wry smile "I was going to suggest a Pikachu but he will do just fine"

"What do you mean?" Kaori said confused

"You will learn soon enough but first I must tell you about him. It's very rare what happened to him. Once in a wile, a pokemon is born in the wild, actually at level four. This pokemon then has the ability to get more powerful than a regular one. I've heard rumors about a secret clan of wild eevees in Goldenrod Fields but they must be true. He must have been one of them. Anyways these ones born at level four are extremely sensitive to emotions. If one of these are angered at a higher level it can be very dangerous. Of course if one of these was happy at a higher level it would be extremely powerful."

"But how did he evolve if he was in the wild?"

"Like I said they are very sensitive. My theory is right when he was born he saw something like a pretty flower, maybe his mother, or-"

"A butterfly" Espeon cut in, folding his ears back, swishing his tails almost angrily, and looking at the ground. Kaori squeezed his paw reassuringly.

"Yes," Oak continued "Anyways I think he was probably unwanted when he suddenly evolved-" Kaori laughed lightly

"Just jealous" she whispered to Espeon

"Anyways they probably kicked him out"

"So that's why he was all beat up!" Kaori cried. It was all coming together.

"But now I must tell you something Kaori. Something that will change your life."

"Wh-what?" Kaori asked confused. Nurse Joy put a hand on her shoulder and Espeon rubbed his head against her like a cat, sensing something bad was happening next.

"Your parents aren't dead" Kaori looked up in wonder "They are Ash and Misty Ketchum" She gasped. She had heard stories about those two. The most powerful trainer in the world and his wife. Said to have died years ago. "Here is what happened" Continued Oak "They were involved with the Rockets. Trying to stop them. Powerful rockets kidnapped them. Only the league champion can open the gate to Mount Silver. You've heard of that right?" Kaori nodded "So they kidnapped him and Misty, forced him to open the gate and locked them in there. The rockets forgot to kidnap their daughter-you" Kaori paled "No one has been able to get league champion since. Its time to get them out." He rested a hand on her shoulder "Tomorrow I will register you as a trainer and you can start your Journey from New Bark Town-"

"That is if you want to" Cut in Nurse Joy

"Yes of course, I would also register Espeon as your first pokemon ever, give you a pokedex, pokeballs, it's the only way you can ever see them alive... and you must hurry if you'll do so. You need to save them from the rockets"

"Every day its cake and tea just my pokemon and me" Espeon said solemnly. Oak shot him a look but Kaori barely smiled. Her parents were alive-and they were the most powerful trainers in the world! The world around her blurred and she blacked out.

"Hullo? Hullo?" Espeon was looking into her face blinking. 

"What happened?" She asked herself "Nothing! It was all a dream! Just a bad dream!"

"I'm afraid not..." Came Oaks voice. She groaned and closed her eyes again.

"I'm not a trainer! I'm a sing-" She stopped suddenly. "To be a Master I need at least 150 pokemon right?"

"Correct"

"But I just need data for them right? I don't have to keep them?" Her eyes got a sparkle in them

"Correct"

"So if I wanted I could give them away to ...like... the kids at the orphanage?"

"Why yes I suppose so!" Oak said. She smiled weakly and thought of all the children at the orphanage, having a pokemon!

"Do it!" Espeon said excitedly. She looked at him and smiled

"I'll do it," She concluded.

Yay!! Exciting! Now I got a plot! ***does a little dance* **Wahoo!! I redid parts of the first chapter and now it runs a lil smoother J thankies to Island Child and all who reviewed! Now REVIEW THIS! Pwease! _Constructive_ criticism appreciated but flames go to my bonfire *motions to raging fire pit where Espeon is toasting a marshmallow* So please r&r!! bye bye now! And look for more soon!


End file.
